SOUL OF THE DRAGONs
by Petri808
Summary: Things have been tenuous between Lucy and Natsu when she learns of and gains 4 new and unknown keys known as the Celestial Fairies. Wielders of the 4 elements, they are winged constellations. But what happens when one of those spirits wants more than just a master/servant relationship? one shot AU story, takes places as if FT 100 year quest never happened.


Soul of the Dragons

*note* this takes place as if FT 100 never happened. AU canon divergence

Summary teaser:

Ever since they'd dealt with Acnologia, life in Fiore had calmed down so much that it gave them a lot of downtime to focus on other things. For Lucy, that meant her writing and a year ago not only had she got a book published, but they also recognized her as a new writer. Her friends all went about life like normal, taking jobs and missions for the money, with new relationships blooming around them. She was so happy for her friends Levy and Gajeel, whom two months ago found out they were expecting a child. Even Gray and Juvia had stopped dancing around their feelings and come clean.

Things seemed idyllic at the Fairy Tail guild.

But as she arose that morning, just like many mornings, there was always a nagging emptiness still needing filling. Lucy wasn't sure when this really started, but maybe it was because of all the happiness she was seeing around her. As she looks over to the empty side of her bed, Lucy closes her eyes and curls around her pillow. Seeing all the blissful couples made her heart clench. She was happy for them, but she wished she could _be_ one of them too. Was that so wrong?

With a groan, Lucy files away her pain and starts her day. She had promised to help Levy in the archives search for a book on lost solid script spells. Promises made, are promises kept. _Shorts, tank top, pony tail, keys, done_. Lucy checks herself in the mirror one last time and heads out.

"Thought you two could use something cool to drink since you been at it for 3 hours now." Mira places a tray with lemonade on a worktable. "Any luck so far?"

"Nope." Lucy plops on a couch and grabs a cup.

Levy joins her friend and takes the second glass, "Looks like I'll be taking a trip to the Magic Library after all."

"That sounds like a good idea," Mira smiles sweetly, "What do you think?" The bar maid waves her hand in front of the blonde, "Lucy, what do you think?"

With still no response, Levy shakes her friend, "Earthland to Lu!"

"Huh?!" she snaps back to the scene, "Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah but seems like you've got other things on your mind."

"Err, kind of."

"Wanna talk about it?" Mira asks as she grabs her tray.

"Nah, I'm all right; it was just for a new book idea."

"Okay, well I was just telling Levy I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a trip to the magic library to do more research."

Lucy throws on a smile to ease their concerns, "Yeah that's a good idea."

"Well, I better get back upstairs, good luck girls."

"Thanks for the drinks Mira."

As soon as Mira leaves the room, Levy turns to her friend, "Lu, I know you're lying. Now, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Lucy waves her hands in the air to wipe the slate clean, but when Levy raises an eyebrow she groans, "Damn it, you know me too well Lev. It's about the _guy_ I have a crush on okay, and it's driving me crazy." She slumps back, "I see everyone else moving on in that department and…. and I'm thinking maybe I should too. I mean if he's never gonna see me like that then I'd just be wasting my time waiting."

"Oh man," Levy hugs her friend tightly, "I didn't realize you were feeling like that." She lets go, but keeps her hands on both of Lucy's shoulders. "It's really up to you what you want to do, but I think he cares about you in that way, just doesn't know how to tell you."

"I don't know…" Lucy looks down and plays with her fingers. "It's true he always wants to tag along on all of my missions, and he keeps dropping by my apartment uninvited but yet whenever I mention or hint about a closer relationship he digs out. Something's gotta be up. In fact, I'm thinking he follows me because he feels I'm not strong enough to do anything on my own."

"Now that's just anxiety talking, Natsu of all people knows how strong you are."

"I hope you're right and he doesn't know how to approach me. Still wish he'd figure it out sooner rather than later," Lucy rolls her eyes.

Levy laughs and sits back, "Gajeel had to think he was dying, _I_ had to think he was dying for us to realize what we meant to each other. I'm not saying I hope it came to that, but especially with guys figuring out their feelings…" she chuckles again, "it's almost like you have to slap it into them!"

Lucy snorts at the sight of the bluenette sitting there so serious with her hands on her hips. She laughs too, "Gah, you're so right. Men, I swear will be the death of us."

"Why don't you come with me to the magic library, and no boys allowed."

"Eh," Lucy shrugs, "why not."

It took a day to convince Gajeel to let Levy go since he was being overprotective about her pregnancy. After begging, pleading, and the promise of staying in touch by lacrima, two days later the girls finally found themselves neck deep in dusty, ancient, piles of books. Registers had sent them to the most promising section of the library but even with magic reading glasses the task was time consuming. So, while Levy scans through a couple stack's they had discovered, Lucy wanders nearby.

Two rows over on a bottom shelf, she comes across an old text with a key symbol on its binding. '_How curious_,' she wonders, not expecting anything special from the almost washed-out burgundy colored book. Lucy flips it over and reads the faded title, _'Hmm, Elemental Fairy Keys, this sounds interesting.' _ She shifts the magic glasses down from her crown, opening the book to its first chapter. The more she reads, the wider her eyes grow with excitement.

Rushing over to where Levy had entrenched herself in a book, "Oh my god Levy you need to hear this!"

The poor girl almost jumps from being startled, "Where's the fire?!"

"This book talks about Celestial Keys that represent four Fairy Elemental spirits! I've never heard of it before," Lucy opens to a specific page and points as she reads while Levy looks from beside her, "see, it says there is a red key for the Fire Fairy Phoenix, a purple key for the Air Fairy Pegasus, a green key for the Earth Fairy Draco, and finally a blue key for the Water Fairy Hydrus."

"Those are Celestial spirits?"

"Yes, these are constellations too, just not as well known as the Zodiac ones."

"That's pretty cool!"

"Oh, I know who I can ask!" Pulling out her key, "Open Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!"

"You called my dear?"

"Hi Grandpa Crux, could you tell me more about these Fairy Elemental keys?" Lucy shows him the book she found.

"Hmm, I haven't seen those used in oh, half a millennia."

"Do you know why?"

"Well, because only the king can grant those keys to an owner so, he holds them in the Celestial World."

"But why? What's so special about them?"

"They are more powerful than the Zodiac keys."

Both Lucy and Levy's jaws drops as they turn to look at each other, "M-more… powerful?!"

"I wonder what I'd have to do to earn them," Lucy blurts out.

"For that you'd need to speak to the King."

"Okay." Lucy smiles. "Thank you, Grandpa Crux!"

"You're welcome my dear."

After Crux disappears back to the Celestial World, Levy turns to her friend, "so what are you gonna do now?"

"When I get home later, I'll ask Virgo to take me to see the King." Lucy bounces on the balls of her feet and smiles, "but first let's get back to finding your book."

It's not until the following week that Lucy finds an opportunity to learn more about the keys. She and Levy had stayed until nightfall before finally finding a book that the script mage believed was what she was looking for and when Lucy had returned home, a certain slayer was waiting. Natsu wanted to go on a mission soon since funds were running low. Not that she didn't disagree, Lucy maybe had enough to cover expenses for 3 months at the most. She tried to convince him that if needed money now, he could always go on his own, but he insisted that she come along. Typical Natsu dragged her off to another mission.

Finally, back home with spare time, she found herself in the Celestial Realm, courtesy of Virgo. "Hi King!"

"Hello Lucy, what brings you today?"

"I found a book talking about the Fairy Elemental keys and Grandpa Crux said I needed to talk to you. How does one get them?"

He rubs his mustache, "Oh, well nothing special, in your case you simply need to ask."

"Really?! But why so easy?"

"Well, it's not normally this easy. I keep them here, so they do not fall into the wrong hands because they are the most powerful of the Celestial Spirits and they require a Wizard strong enough to handle all four. There hasn't been a wielder powerful enough like that in over 300 years until you, my dear. That you could summon me means you have become strong enough to control them." He grins, "and I would trust them in your hands."

"S-So you're giving them to me?"

"Yes."

"Wow! So, are they like the other spirits where I set up contracts with them? Can I use my Star Dress form with them? Exactly what are their powers?"

He chuckles. "Yes, yes, and you can discuss that all with them." The four keys materialize before her.

The moment Lucy takes hold of the keys she can feel the power thrumming through them. She holds them close to her chest, "Oh my, thank you so much King!"

"You are welcome my old friend but just remember, they require a lot more energy to summon than you are used to with the Zodiacs. Be good to them like you are with your other spirits and they will work hard for you too."

"I found Crateris' key, so his power boosts will come in handy." Virgo appears at her side and motion's that they are running low on time. Lucy nods and waves her goodbyes to everyone. "Thank you again King!"

Back at home, Lucy wastes no time in wanting to seal the deal. It was exciting! Well, it was always exciting each time she contracted with a new spirit, but it's been a long time since she'd found any of such power significance. Lucy pulls all four keys out of her pouch ready to make her contracts with them. She knew it would be a serious drain, but to make things quicker she opens all four gates at the same time.

"Open Gate of the Firebird! Phoenix! Open Gate of the Winged Horse! Pegasus! Open Gate of the Dragon! Draco! Open Gate of the Water Serpent! Hydrus!"

A blinding light, greater than any of the others had been, blankets the entire apartment causing Lucy to shield her vision. "You've summoned us master?" She slowly opens her eyes as the light fades away and sees the four spirits standing before her. They were beautiful!

She does her best not to act too giddy, throwing on a warm and inviting smile. "Hi, I'm Lucy your new owner, but please don't call me that or master, or anything like it, just Lucy is fine. I'd like to set up the contracts with all of you and learn more about your magic."

"Hello Lucy," the smaller of the two male's steps forward. "I am Phoenix," he bows with one palm placed upon his chest and the other arm hanging at his side, "the leader of the Celestial Fairies." Standing straight again, "I speak for all of us in saying we are available whenever you need us. But tell me for I am curious, how is someone as young as you able to summon four spirits at the same time? That takes a powerful mage."

Shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I've gotten strong enough over the years and Crateris gives me a boost when I need it. I can only hold the four gates open for so long, but I figured it would be okay just for the introductions."

"Amazing," Phoenix smiles, "and are you the one that had summoned the King?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Now it all makes sense. Please, let me introduce us. We each can control a different element, I," motioning to himself, "have fire," he also gestures to each spirit as he names them off, "Pegasus has air and wind, Draco earth, and Hydra water. And when I say control, we can generate or manipulate anything based on those elements..." As Phoenix explains, Lucy stares awestruck at the four standing before her and commits to memory as many details as she can.

Phoenix, the leader of the elementals is a tall, maybe 6 foot, lean but toned, darkly tanned gentleman who appears around the age of his late 20s or early 30s. His ruby red hair is pulled into a low-hung ponytail, falling till the middle of his back; not quite wavy but with a feathery-like texture. And his eyes are a yellowish to light hazel color that is striking against his darker hair. For clothes he has on a simple, black vest, and gray slacks that cuts nicely to his frame. Dapper might be a good way to describe him.

Pegasus is a curvaceous and very statuesque woman with flowing white hair that ripples down to her mid-thighs and sky-blue colored eyes that seem to get more brilliant the longer you gazed into them. She looks to be around Lucy's height, maybe a couple inches taller and wearing silver winged earrings. For clothes she has on a flowy, floor length white dress that is one-shouldered and cinched at the waist with a hanging silver cord. Lucy notices the cord's end in miniature silver horses.

Draco, the more handsome of the two males, is taller than Phoenix by at least 3-4 inch's and seems closer in age to her, maybe early 20s at the latest. He has a muscular build that's not overly developed but just perfect and sports a medium tanned skin tone, with cocky forest green eyes that seem to peer into your soul. As an outfit he wears a somewhat fitted, short-sleeved, button down eggshell white colored shirt but with the first few buttons left open, dark brown khakis, and a matching suede or leather jacket. His dark, reddish-brown spiked hair was long, messy and untamed. In fact, the longer she stares at him, the more he reminds her of when Natsu had returned after his year long hiatus.

And last, Hydra is a thinner but still very buxom beauty with straight teal colored, waist length hair, and light sea-green colored eyes, who stands about the same height as Pegasus. She wears a loose, cream-colored halter top that ends just above the navel and dark green skin tight leggings that have a slight scaled appearance. At first glance Lucy hadn't noticed, but as she shifts her focus, she swore Hydra's eyes had become more serpentine in appearance. _'Duh,'_ Lucy chides herself, it's a sea serpent so what did she expect?

Over all, the one thing they all have in common are the translucent wings coming out from their backs; though each shimmered with their element's colors. The wings themselves ranged in size and shape, matched to the spirits innate being. Phoenix's wings were more bird-like, while Draco's was rougher in appearance with jagged edges like a bat. Pegasus had rounder, fuller wings that reminded Lucy of a butterfly, and Hydra's, the closest correlation was to a fish's pectoral fins but larger.

"Wow! That's all really amazing! So, are these your normal forms? Or do you have another that you also use? Like Phoenix can you change into an actual fire bird? or Hydra a winged serpent?"

Phoenix chuckles "Yes, most of the time we will be in these fairy forms because it is less threatening and requires less energy to summon, but we can shift into our true forms as needed."

"I'm also able to use the Star Dress spell, does that work with you spirits too?"

"Yes. And we well know of whom your other spirits are, and they've assured us you have been one of the best owners they have ever worked with."

"Awe, that's so sweet of them! I don't treat my spirits like tools to fight for me, I prefer to fight alongside them as much as possible, which is what I love about the Star Dress form. It allows me to do that more easily."

"Well miss Lucy, I can sense that we are taking up a lot of your energy so since we have established the contract, I believe we should go for now. When you are ready to train with our magic, please call on us."

"All right, well it was great meeting you all and I look forward to working with you!"

"As do we, good bye Miss Lucy!" As the other three disappear, Draco lingers walking up to her and takes her hand. She blushes lightly from the gesture.

"He forgot to tell you, we are fiercely protective over our owner, if we sense you are in danger one or more of us may appear on our own to assist you."

She squeezes and pats the back of his hand, "Thank you Draco, I'm kind of used to that from Leo so don't worry, I don't mind." She smiles sweetly at him.

Lifting the back of her hand to his lips he gives it a kiss, "Till we meet again princess," then disappears.

With a sigh, she throws herself onto her bed. _'I'm so excited to get to work with them! And Draco, he's so… attractive… Wait till the others see my new spirits!'_

Lucy sneaks away every chance she could to train with the fairies. For about a month, one by one she works with them individually to both learn what they can do and what she'll be able to do in their Star Dress forms. The whole experience had taken her back to the days after Tartaros when she'd honed her other spirits forms. It was exciting! For the first time since their fight with Acnologia, Lucy was feeling alive again and finally independent!

And she loved working with them. Lucy realized from day one of training why the King didn't allow just any mage to get their hands on these keys because they were powerful. Someone like Leo, the most powerful of the Zodiacs couldn't turn into a real lion, but Phoenix could turn into a firebird. Taurus was physically strong, but he couldn't hold a candle to Draco towering overhead like a real dragon. Even though she still wanted to get more training under her belt, Lucy decided it was about time for her to reveal them to her friends and the guild. But not before a small test. Just a small one, something easy that even the most basic of what she has learned would be effective.

Looking around the guild Lucy doesn't see her pink haired teammate, _perfect_, so she sneaks over to the mission board. Standing in front of it and perusing the options, she looked for one that could test the basic skills of the Fairies. She reaches for a flyer that looks promising, but not before it's snatched away by Natsu.

"Luce, that's too hard for you to do all by yourself."

She snatches it back, "Ugh! Says who, you?! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

He laughs, "Why don't I go with you?"

"Because I don't want you to!"

"Why not!" He whines, "And why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"You seriously are an idiot!" They're attracting attention, but she doesn't care. "I don't understand why you keep insisting on coming along on my missions, or showing up unannounced at my apartment, or, or… Ugh! Why am I avoiding you, you ask!? It's because I finally realized that I can't wait around forever for you to decide!" Lucy crosses her arms over her chest as all the anger and tears she has held back rush forth. "You don't wanna be my boyfriend that's fine, but with that choice, you need to give me some space so I can move on and find someone who'll love me back!"

Natsu is stunned at her explosion. Yes, he knows he can be an idiot sometimes, but he knows exactly what she is ranting about. He knows she has a crush on him, but he was afraid. He had watched Macao's marriage end badly, he's seen two others get into relationships and if they broke up, so went the friendship. It may not be much experience to base his thoughts off of, but it still worried him immensely. Losing her for any reason was not something he wanted to have happen. But, even now as Lucy confronts him on it, those fears are still holding him back.

"But Luce," he reaches out for her, but she steps out of his reach. "You're my best friend, that's why I wanna go with you on missions. That's why I enjoy hanging out with you at your apartment, and I don't think you're not capable, I don't wanna see you get hurt, or…."

"Don't you get it Natsu, I value our friendship, but I also want to feel…. Feel romantic love, like Levy or Juvia! I'm tired of being the one left out!"

Just as Natsu is about to respond Draco suddenly appears at Lucy's side. He puts his arms around her waist pulling her in tight so she can sob into his chest while he glares at Natsu, "Is this guy bothering you my Princess?"

"YOUR Princess!" roars an incensed and literally smoking Natsu. "Who the Fuck are you! Get your hands off My Lucy!"

Bellowing, a deep laugh, "She is not _Your_ Lucy. Did I not just hear her say you didn't want to be her boyfriend? So, what gives you the right to demand I let her go? Clearly, I am not holding her against her will."

"And what are you to her!" Natsu lights his hands on fire. "No matter, I'll make you back off!"

"Natsu stop it! Draco is one on my spirits! He came because of how upset I am."

Gritting his teeth, "Not even Leo holds you like that so who the hell is he really?! I-I'm the only one who can hold you like that! So, tell him to let you go!"

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't do that."

"What!" Natsu is even more livid, "Why not!"

Without responding to the question, Lucy looks back up into Draco's eyes and puts her arms around his neck. Taking her cue, he leans down and kisses her on the lips; smirking the whole time with his eyes still trained on Natsu.

Natsu's jaw drops simultaneously as a loud growl emanating from him. He makes a grab for Lucy when Draco's wings suddenly extend out, whisking he and Lucy out of his physical reach.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but there's nobody else you can blame but yourself for all this." A single tear falls, "It's time you give me some space." In that moment, she and Draco disappear.

Standing alone Natsu just hangs his head, a crowd of his fellow guild mates surrounding but staying at a distance from him as his anger mixes with despair. _'S-she kissed him? S-she kissed him! No, No, No! And space? That would kill me…'_ Seeing their dejected friend, Gray and Erza rush over but he pushes them away and runs out of the guild. He wants no one to see his tears.

He had to make things right, there was no way he would let a spirit or any guy take Lucy away from him! Together forever…. The words rang back through his mind. He wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it, and he meant every meaning of those words. '_Okay,'_ he berates himself on the run to her apartment, _'maybe I should have followed through after I said it, but there's no turning back now and if that damn Draco wants a challenge, this dragon was gonna give him one!'_

Draco teleports them into Lucy's apartment and set her down on her feet. She sits down on her couch and let's out a loud exhale.

"Thanks for playing along with that Draco," Lucy blushes at the memory. "I kinda wanted to see his reaction."

"You're welcome Princess."

"Sit, you're making me nervous just standing there." She pats the couch seat next to her and he obliges. "By the way, is there a reason you call me Princess?"

"You don't like it?"

"I don't mind it, Leo sometimes calls me that, and Virgo too."

"You're like a beautiful Princess."

Lucy's cheeks heat up. "Don't tell me you really a sweet talker like Leo."

Draco just chuckles, "No I'm nothing like Leo, that guy is on his own playing field with the ladies."

"Well," she whispers, "you aren't so bad yourself." He turns to look at her, but she averts her eyes and stares at the ground.

He turns her chin towards him and speaks softly, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"N-No…" she stammers but he continues to look at her with his piercing green eyes. _Sigh,_ "I'm sure you've been around long enough to know girls find you attractive."

Subconsciously they both lean closer to each other, "Yes, but in all my years, I don't think I've ever come across anyone like you."

With just an inch of space left Lucy realizes their distance and pulls back. "I-I don't think it would be appropriate to… There must be rules against an owner and their spirit… And I still care about Natsu…"

"There are no rules against it. But you're right, we probably shouldn't… move so quickly. Let's focus on your training and working with us." He stands up, "But at least you have someone else to comfort you now when you need it." He winks to her before he disappears.

_Sigh,_ "Why couldn't Natsu have been more like you Draco…" She pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them, sobbing lightly. "Ugh, why'd I have to fall for that pink haired idiot! I should have known he'd break my heart. I mean he's so dense with other people's emotions! And what was with his attitude today, I mean who the hell does he think he is calling me his! If he wanted that kind of power over me, he should have picked me for his girlfriend!" "Argh!" she throws a book against the wall.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu has been standing under her window listening, and hearing her rant about him shakes him up more.

A call comes in from Levy through the lacrima-com. "Oh, hi Levy, huh? Yeah, I'll be okay. No, no, you guys need not come over. Who? Draco? He's one of the spirits I told you about. I'm sorry I…. No, I should have told you guys sooner, but I wanted it to be a surprise. The King was so right about how powerful they are…. Yeah, he said I'm the first in over 300 years that qualified." Lucy chuckles, "thanks, I'm proud of it too. Wait till you guys see them, they can transform…. Yeah that's what makes them different. Mmm…. He reacted like he was jealous…"

_Natsu eavesdrops from below her window, 'How'd I not know about these new spirits, god maybe I am an ass, definitely an idiot. If she's supposed to be my best friend, how did I not know so much about her? Was I really that oblivious?' _He hears Lucy sigh.

"I do still love the idiot. I'll always love him but…. No, I don't know what it'll take…. No, I have no real interests in Draco…. Well yeah, he is handsome, but it would be wrong for a master and a spirit… I know Lev, you're right, maybe he will. Okay, I'll see you later too. Bye."

He slumps against the wall, running his hand down his face. He had to do something but what? It's not like he was the most romantic person. Scratch that, he had no clue what romance really was. All the flowers and candies thing, was that even real or was it stuff dreamed up for those books the girls love to read cause he's seen none of the guys show up with bouquets at the guild? Natsu sighs, as much as he didn't want to ask for help, he would need it. Maybe Bisca and Al are a good start since they've been married for so long…

After their fight, Lucy avoids Natsu, but he would not leave her alone. Oh, he gave her two days to cool off, but that's when he really started his campaign to win her back. Thanks to all the advice from their friends on top of all the fix this situation threats levied at him, Natsu felt he'd come up with a plan of action sure to win her back.

And it started with flowers.

Early one morning, there is a knock on her door that drags a tired Lucy out of bed. She'd been up late the night before working on her latest book. The sudden intrusion was highly annoying!

"Ugh, who is it?"

"Flower delivery ma'am."

Lucy opens her door to find an older gentleman in a messenger uniform. He hands her a bouquet of a dozen pink roses and tulips, her two favorite flowers. "Have a nice day." He tips his hat and walks away.

Closing her door, she stares at the flowers, _'who sent me flowers? It's not my birthday, or a holiday…'_ she finds a small envelope stuck in between the blooms.

"_Luce, I don't know if you'll believe me yet, but I really meant what I said. You're my best friend in this entire world and I didn't mean to make you cry. I hope you'll forgive me. –Natsu."_

There's a small uplift in the corners of her mouth as she takes in the scent of the flowers, "Well it's a start I guess, but you're not off the hook just yet, mister!"

The morning sun was barely peeking over the horizon on the following day as Lucy stretches her arms through a big yawn. She turns over to hug onto a pillow when a flat rectangular box shifts next to her forehead. '_What's that?'_ Lucy pulls herself into a sitting position and picks up the box. Her eyes flash wide for inside she finds a beautiful silver charm bracelet. '_Wow….' _ She maneuvers the bracelet to look at each charm piece; a flame, a key, a star, a letter "L", a heart shape, a letter "N", a cube with the letters "BF", a Fairytail emblem, and pink stones in between each charm. Securing it on her right wrist she smiles…

Another morning, and Lucy is getting ready for another lazy day of writing since the weather was ugly and there wasn't a major reason to go to the guild that day. She heads over to her desk and laying on top there was a brand-new journal with a folded letter waiting for her. Three days in a row, she muses, Natsu was sure working overtime to gain back her attention.

_Good morning beautiful. Maybe our future adventures will help inspire a new story for you to write about. 3 Natsu._

She runs her fingers over the leathery grain, "Awe, that was sweet of him! Since when did he get so romantic?"

She was almost disappointed to not wake up to a surprise, but that afternoon, and another delivery of flowers shows up at her door. This time, the stakes have risen for it's a dozen long stem red roses and another small jewelry box. After placing the roses in a vase, she sits down with the box and card and opens it. She gasps, _'Oh my god what the hell is he trying to tell me?!' _ The box contains a custom silver ring with the Fairytail emblem inlaid with small white and pink diamonds. When she looks closer inside the band there are her initials and a date.

Ripping open the card, tears flow down her cheeks as she reads the letter,

_In July of X784 you entered my life and joined Fairytail. I still remember how excited you were when you got your guild stamp… Despite what you might think, I care about you as more than just a friend. I was just afraid… I treasured our friendship above anything else and I had seen friendships die because of breakups and I never wanted to lose you like that. But I should have realized that by holding back, it was only causing you the very pain I was trying to avoid… I'm so sorry Luce. _

_Seeing you… with Draco… another man holding you and kissing you…. I died a little that day. You were right, I only have myself to blame for it all. But I hope I'm not too late. If you forgive me, please meet me for dinner at Our Magnolia tree in South Gate Park at 5pm. Love, Natsu._

There were moments she almost turned around and went home but reminded herself that she needed to see him too. But by the time 4:50pm had rolled around Lucy was making her way through the park's entrance. As she nears the tree, she can see Natsu standing with his back towards her. While he still has his scarf on, the rest of his attire takes her aback. Natsu dressed up for her, something he's never done before on purpose! Lucy's heart beats faster. He was so handsome in a suit!

Hearing a racing heartbeat approaching, Natsu slowly turns to see who it is. Heavens, Lucy looked spellbinding! As she makes her way over, he takes in the sight walking towards him. The blonde mage was absolutely stunning in a black, plunging halter style top ending in a red miniskirt and black 3-inch wedge heels. The charm bracelet and ring were catching some late afternoon rays, and her hair had been left down, straight and parted in the middle to frame her face. "Y-you look gorgeous, Lucy…" he chokes out. Hints of pink line his cheeks and ears.

She giggles, "You look handsome too Natsu. Thank you for all the gifts they were really sweet. So," a light blush alighting her cheekbones, "why d'you wanna meet here?"

"I um, needed to see you, and wanted to talk. But first, I have reservations for dinner nearby."

"All right, shall we get going then?"

"Yeah!" he grins, the toothy wide smile he often has plastered on his face when he is nervous.

Clasping her hands behind her back Lucy walks alongside Natsu. For a time, they walk in silence through the park until they reach the street and need to turn left or right. "So Natsu, where are we going?"

"This way," he points to the right. "We're going to Café Concerto, the foods good but I picked them for the private dining rooms."

"Private rooms?" Some naughtier ideas pop into her head.

"Yeah, so we can talk easier."

"Oh," She exhales still trying to get the images out of her head. "Sounds like a good idea."

Continuing on in silence, Natsu notices a dreamier look on Lucy's face. Her hands have drifted away from her back and now sway along with her steps. He wonders what she is thinking about, but instead of asking, takes advantage of the fact she's not paying attention to what he wants to do.

Lucy lets her mind drift during the brisk walk._ 'I don't want to get my hopes up, what if he's doing all this to just placate me, to just let me down gentler… No, can't be? If that were the case the gifts would have been different right? He wouldn't have sent red roses, or such an expensive ring… Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he really has feelings for me! Sigh… That kiss I shared with Draco was my first and I had wanted that to be with Natsu. There was only a lukewarm chemistry from Draco's kiss, no butterflies, no fireworks. I guess when I kiss Natsu, that'll tell me…'_

"We're here Luce."

"Huh?" she turns her head and sees they are standing in front of the restaurant. "Oh, sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"You seemed to be in your own thoughts," he chuckles. "Let's head inside so we don't lose the reservation."

"Right." She takes a step forward but stops when she realizes something important had happened. Lucy looks down at her left hand which is being held by Natsu's right one. "W-When did…"

He smiles, "About halfway here. You didn't seem to mind."

Her face heats in a blush. "I, um…"

"If this is making you uncomfortable I can…"

She cuts him off with a smile, "N-no, it's okay. I-I don't mind, was just surprised is all."

Grinning back, he squeezes her hand and opens the door.

The maître'd leads Natsu and Lucy into a cozy little room where a table had been set up for two. After being seated across from one another, she takes in the visuals of the place. The walls are paneled in a warm chestnut brown wood finish. Bronze sconces along the wall providing a warm, ambiance type lighting. On the table between them, the dark, almost black table cloth seems to match well against the wall's colorings. And finally, a single long tapered white candle added to the romantic feel.

With their dinners ordered, and a glass of wine now perched at her fingertips, Lucy takes a few sips to help calm her nerves. Averting her eyes from his, "Natsu, I want to apologize for my outburst. It may have been a little uncalled for…"

"No, don't apologize Luce. I needed that slap in the face." She looks up at him and sees a seriousness in his eyes she's rarely ever seen from him. "The truth is, I've had a crush on you since we met but it worried me that if we got into a relationship and ever broke up, we'd stop being friends. I had seen it happen to others, and I was so afraid of it I decided to just keep you in the friend zone. But I didn't realize how much pain I was causing you, how much keeping you at a slight distance was hurting our friendship more." He sighs_,_ "I don't like it when you go off on missions by yourself because all I do is worry the whole time. What if you got hurt or didn't come back at all… I—I, don't know what I would do."

"But you've never even given me a hint about how you really felt. I think if I had seen something, even just a glimmer of hope, I wouldn't have felt so much heartache."

"I guess I hid it well. I mean every time a guy tried to flirt with you, Gray, Leo, strangers; I had to use every ounce of willpower not to beat them to a pulp. But then when you kissed Draco… and seemed like you meant it… I-I lost it."

Lucy feels her heart sinking by the millisecond. She may have endured years of heartache, but that didn't mean she enjoyed seeing it in others, especially the man she loved. She looks down at the table, her fingers fidgeting with themselves on her lap, "I shouldn't have done that… Please forgive me Natsu but I wanted to see how you would react… I wanted to see if it would make you jealous because maybe if you were that meant there could be hope..."

Natsu stands up and walks around the table kneeling in front of her. "I told you, I deserved that wake-up call." Placing his hands on hers to stop her fidgeting, "But, do you believe me now Luce, that you mean everything to me?"

"Yeah…" She whispers

Lifting her right hand he slides the ring off of the finger she has it on. "Can we start over then?"

"Yes…" she murmurs, wondering what he was about to do.

Now taking her left hand he slides the ring onto her ring finger as he continues to speak in an expectant tone, "where you're my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes." She squeaks out. Her brown eyes becoming more vivid but glassy.

_Grinning_, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, was that a…"

"Yes!" Lucy screams, grabbing his face and locking onto the lips she has ached to kiss for so long. This throws him slightly off balance, but he quickly catches himself and braces by entwining his fingers into her hair adding pressure to the kiss. She cocks her head slightly to the side to deepen their closeness, groaning as he nibbles her bottom lip and allowing his tongue to venture and twirl with hers in a minuet. All of time laid down it's ticking clock as they stayed locked together, and Heaven help her, Natsu's smoky tang mixed with the spicy scents of his natural redolence was carrying her away in a spell of its own. Forgotten were the days past and longing for Lucy finally got what she had dreamed of. This is the very fireworks she had wished for!

At that moment the waiter walks in carrying two plates, pausing just within the threshold. "I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

Breaking apart, Natsu stands up and walks back to his chair smiling and staring at his red-faced girlfriend, "No," he grins, "it's a great time."

Over the next three months Lucy's been too busy being dragged out on team Natsu missions to train further with her new spirits and she really wants to get her Star Dress spells down pact before she summons them in a real fight. Erza and Gray she didn't mind so much but it was Natsu that was driving her crazy. She couldn't understand his insistence on either her going with them on all of their missions or him tagging along on hers. They were officially a couple, so why was he still acting this way?

While their relationship was getting better in some aspect's, there were the days where his jealousy would just control him and in other words, her. The worst were the times she suggested training with her spirits. Such rollercoasters of emotions were taking its toll on the Celestial Wizard and eventually something had to give.

"Ugh, Natsu I need to train with my new spirits to get the Star Dress forms down solid! Phoenix could even be helpful to you since he can generate fire!"

"It's not the other three I mind. I don't trust Draco!"

"You're just jealous! And I can't believe you don't trust me to handle him myself. All this time, Leo didn't get under your skin, why is Draco?"

"Leo's different, I know he flirts with every girl cause it's his personality. But with Draco, it's a… it's a dragon thing okay! It's like two animals wanting to claim the same mate and I can sense that from him."

"_Tch_, that sounds crazy," Lucy crosses her arms, "he's a spirit."

"Who is a dragon." Natsu drops onto the couch with his head hung and hair shielding his eyes. He didn't want to keep having this argument with her, but he would not let it go either. "Lucy please just understand, it's not just simple jealousy, in the eyes of a dragon you are an unmarked, unclaimed, potential mate. If his attraction to you becomes unchecked that primal side could reveal itself and some dragons will take their mates by force."

Lucy sighs_._ She didn't want to keep fighting either. "Natsu I don't think that'll happen, but I'll relent for the sake of peace." Lucy sits on the arm of the chair, running her fingers through his hair in a manner she's come to learn soothes him. "How about you come along during the training sessions as long as you don't get in the way."

He places a hand on her knee, gently thumbing the skin while looking back up at her face. "Thank you. So, where do you wanna train?"

The following week, Lucy and Natsu are standing at the base of a mountain where the vegetation is sparse, and the chance of fire damage will be a minimum. He nods at her with a smile, motioning for her to start. She pulls out Phoenix's key and summons him. "Open Gate of the Firebird! Phoenix!"

"Hello Lucy."

"Hi Phoenix, I'd like to work with you today."

Phoenix looks to the man standing at her side. "As you wish, but who is this with you?"

"Natsu's my boyfriend, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Ah," Phoenix smiles warmly and sticks out his hand in a gentleman's fashion, "fire, that's right up my alley." Natsu shakes his hand firmly.

Lucy smiles, "I hoped you two would get along…"

It turned out to be quite handy having Natsu around to train with, because now Lucy had an additional sparring partner while the spirits taught her how to use their magic effectively. He had a lot of fun working Phoenix even remarking that the spirits flames had an interesting flavor to it. _Maybe like chicken_ he had teased, while being slapped by Lucy over the comment, but even Phoenix had laughed and responded that it made sense that his flames would taste like a bird.

For the training with Hydra and Pegasus, once they had realized that having another strong mage around that knew similar magic would come in handy for the training, they had enlisted the help of Wendy and Juvia. The two women were happy to assist and play sparring partner for Lucy and similarly to how Natsu got along with Phoenix, the mages and spirits had a good time. The Celestial Fairies had been stuck in the Celestial World for so long, that being able to interact with the mages and peoples of Earthland again seemed to thrill them.

Two days of training with three days off in between to recuperate for Lucy seemed to be the successful formula. It took four days of training total with Phoenix, the same with Hydra, but eight for Pegasus. Lucy assumed that it was because out of the three spirits, it was an element she had not worked directly with before. The styles and magics were different, but at least with Leo's flames or Aquarius' water, those were more comfortable for her. But as the training with these three spirits ended, it would be the next looming issue they had been avoiding.

Draco. Not only did he wield an element that Lucy hasn't dealt with before, it was also one that no one in their guild really did either except Jellal and he was away on a mission. Saint Wizard Jura was another possibility, but he too was busy with Counsel duties. Lucy knew that having to deal with Natsu and Draco alone may be a bigger hassle, _as much she hated to admit it_, so they wait until Jellal returned.

Humming quietly to no one, Lucy wraps the towel around her body and releases her hair from the haphazard bun perched on her head. Natsu had been gone all day helping with some kind of renovation at the guild but now it was time for her to get ready and head over to meet him and their friends for dinner. After a final check of herself in the mirror, she gathers her dirty clothes and steps out of the bathroom.

"Princess."

Startled, Lucy gasps and almost drops her clothes, "Draco! What are you doing here?" Fidgeting and using the extra fabrics to hide her body more, "y-you shouldn't just drop in like this."

"But I came to check on you," he walks closer unperturbed by her state of undress. "I've been waiting patiently for you to call me to train like you did the others," Draco places his hand on her shoulder, "but when you did not after two weeks, I worried something may be wrong."

"I'm fine," Lucy flinches out of his touch, "as you can see. I'm just waiting for my friend Jellal to return from a mission, so I have a sparring partner."

Again, he tries to reach out. Lucy flinches but realizes she's been backed against the wall. She tries to avoid eye contact, but his time Draco caresses her cheek then tips her face up, so she's forced to look at him, "You need no one but me to be there."

"I-I dis-disagree, now you should let me go Draco, I need to meet Natsu, my boyfriend for dinner."

"That slayer is your boyfriend now?" He lets Lucy go and steps back, "my mistake." And just like that, he disappears.

Lucy lets out the collective breath she'd been holding and braces against the wall. '_It's fine, it's fine_,' she reassures herself, '_he was only acting that way because he didn't know about Natsu and I_.' She brushes her fingers over the area Draco had touched… _"not even Leo holds you like that…"_ Lucy shakes the memory from her mind, that was her doing, she had prompted Draco into acting that way and at least that time, she really was upset…. _'he could tell I was upset… I never really asked before,'_ Lucy ruminates, _'how much can the spirits really sense of me?'_ Now wasn't the time to ponder. Just to be cautious, Lucy takes a second quick shower and rushes to the guildhall before Natsu came to check on her too.

Thank goodness Jellal came back to Magnolia a few days later and she could get the last leg of her training under way. It would be the first time Natsu and Draco would be face to face again, and Lucy only hoped and prayed the two men could be cordial with each other for her sake. She confessed to Jellal her concerns before they left on the training and he assured her he would help to make sure things stayed that way.

The rocky, desert-like area they found was perfect for training with Earth magic for they could warp the ground without disturbing much of anything living. But, the one downside to picking such a place was there were no towns in the immediate vicinity. They had to bring as many provisions with them as they could carry or one of them would have to travel a few miles to gather more. At least there were a few caves suitable for a makeshift campsite in case it rained.

Lucy stood flanked by Natsu on her left and Jellal on her right as she summoned Draco to appear.

"Open gate of the Dragon! Draco!"

In a flurry of light, he appears with his arms crossed, "You've finally summoned me master?"

Her eyebrow twitches as she tries to remain calm. "Yes, I'd like to complete our training Draco. First, I should introduce you to my friends here." She motions to her right first, "this is Jellal, he uses earth magic, so I've asked him to help me as a sparing partner." Jellal nods to the spirit. Lucy then motions to her left. "You know Natsu, my boyfriend. He's here to help in training."

The tension in the air was palpable as the two men stared each other down. Both Lucy and Jellal holding a collective breath as the seconds tick by at an agonizingly slow rate… it was the longest pause of her life. Finally, it was Natsu to Lucy's surprise or relief that broke the stalemate, holding out a hand in gesture. No words pass between them, but the two men shake hands.

She lets out an exhale, "we should just get started then, shall we?"

In the other training sessions, Natsu played less of a bystander role and more of a guide for Lucy, especially when it came down to learning the ins and outs of making a technique work. He was amazing with analyzing fight strategies. But this time, he stepped back and observed every move that Draco made. Training in proximity was fine under his watchful eye but if Draco got too close or lingered near Lucy in the wrong way, Natsu stepped in.

Oh, he didn't snap which was a scenario that Lucy had dreaded and prepared herself mentally for. No, it was a surprise that Natsu entered the training at just the opportune moments and spun things in a way to get Draco away from her again. It impressed Lucy that her boyfriend was controlling most of his anxieties.

It was a relief at not having to play referee between her boyfriend and her spirit considering by day 3 this magic was the hardest for her by far to learn. Usually by this point, Lucy had the basics down but learning to control a dense mass such as earth was much more difficult than the airier elements. But that was only part of the magic, Lucy still needed to learn to control plant life.

By the eighth day, the next two-day break was a welcomed relief. All Lucy wanted to do was relax with a book or sleep, so Natsu and Jellal took a trip to the nearest town for more supplies. He really didn't want to leave Lucy by herself but, Natsu knew that if he and Jellal went, the trip would be faster, and they could carry more, hopefully negating the need for another.

She curled up on her bedroll with a book, catching up on a few chapters, letting the story take her mind off the slow progress of her training. The story was one that Levy had recommended because she knew Lucy would like. A bit of fantasy mixed with a love story, lots of action, heartache, and lust. But with the heat of the day working its spell, it didn't take long for exhaustion to claim her, Lucy's eyes growing heavier and heavier...

Draco kneeled beside her, watching his master sleep peacefully. She looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't blame the slayer for wanting to keep this woman for himself, when he's desired her since the moment they met. Deep down Draco knew that it was wrong, that it was frowned upon for spirits to meddle in their master's lives, and definitely a no, no to wish for a romantic relationship with one. But he couldn't help it, spirit or not he still had basilar emotions that drove him.

He leans over Lucy and takes in the wondrous scent she gave off. It annoyed him that the slayers scent commingled with hers. Draco frowns. Every fiber of his dragon soul wanted to sweep her away from this world to anywhere he could hoard her all to himself. It would be easy, just pick her up as she slept and before she awoke, he'd have her whisked away to his corner of the spirit world.

A fanged grin peaks through, _'well why the fuck not,'_ he muses. _'Three hundred years I've waited for a master and to get one as perfect as this one…'_ Rational thought was losing the battle in his mind, yes, he'd be in a lot of trouble with the Spirit King, not to mention the others, but the longer he stared at Lucy, the more his lust grew.

Draco wanted her.

And before his consciousness could catch up, he was scooping her into his arms.

The sudden movement causes Lucy to stir. "Natsu?" her worn out mind barely comprehending what was happening.

"Not Natsu."

That woke her up. Lucy's eyes pop open wide. "Draco?! Draco what are you… why are you here?" She shifts and tries to get out of his arms. "Draco, what do you think you are doing?"

"I can't let that slayer have you, he doesn't deserve you!"

"Draco!" Lucy fights his grasp, "let me go right this second! I-I am not going anywhere with you!"

The spirit narrows his eyes, his pupils shifting into a more reptilian form, "no."

Lucy fights harder, but her strength is no match for the stronger male. She twists and hits him as much as she can, cussing him out. Just when she thought there was no hope, Lucy hears a voice outside of the cave.

"Lushee? Natshu? Where are you guys?"

"Happy!" she cries out. "I'm in the cave!"

It wasn't as if an exceed was any match for the spirit, but she hoped it would change Draco's mind if there was a witness.

And she was right.

Just as the exceed came walking in through the entrance, she felt herself fall back onto her bedroll, hitting the solid floor hard. Her body stung from the impact, but not wanting to alarm Happy, she bit down and gritted against the pain.

"Lushee? Where is Natshu?"

She forces herself to sit up as if nothing had just happened. With a smile, "they went to the nearest town for supplies, they should be back soon," _she hoped_.

"Oh, okay then I'll just wait here with you."

"That… would be great Happy. Maybe you could help me get dinner started for the guys…"

What was she going to do now? As Lucy went to bed that night with Natsu sleeping beside her, she couldn't fall asleep. Over and over she replayed what had happened that afternoon trying every which way to explain or justify her spirit's actions. In one more day, they were supposed to resume her training, should she cancel it? But that might make Natsu suspicious. What if Draco didn't show up? Or, what if he did? How would he behave? Chances were, with Natsu and Jellal around he would behave as if nothing had happened, but would she be able to set that aside?

Lucy wanted so desperately to believe it was all just another misunderstanding. Maybe Draco had gone weird, kind of like when the spirits went a little mad after the whole Eclipse gate debacle. That probably wasn't true but how else could she rationalize it? The other explanation was…. Natsu had been right all along. Sometimes they forgot that Celestial spirits had feelings just like humans did, and maybe Draco had developed feelings for her, driven further by the dragon spirit dwelling inside of him.

She didn't want to alarm anyone yet, so in the end, she let the training commence. '_Hopefully he shows up and behaves!' _Then when they return home, Lucy will come clean to her man.

For the next two weeks, Lucy pushes herself harder than she has ever pushed her body and mind because she was determined to get control of the earth magic Draco wielded, plus she didn't want to deal with him longer than necessary. Her focus on the training gave her enough of a distraction to shove her concerns to the side until a later date, and Draco behaving as if he hadn't just tried to kidnap her, helped to lessen her worries at least consciously. Internally was another story.

The night before their trip back home, Lucy had a rather disturbing dream. It was so real that when she awoke the next morning, the emotions, nay, the fear it created in her mind still carried through and Lucy realized something. What if she had to be alone after they'd gone home?! She and Natsu were still maintaining separate homes and he couldn't be with her every minute of every day. Will Draco try to kidnap her again as soon as he gets an opportunity?

It made her shudder. The idea of a rogue spirit taking her away from not just Natsu but her friends, family, her home, made Lucy almost wish she'd never found that book in the library. Why did she have to ask the King about those keys? Was it foolish of her to have used Draco as a pawn to make Natsu jealous? All these questions, all the obvious answers leading her to blame herself for the mess she now found herself in. But there was no turning back the clock.

She steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have with her boyfriend. Lucy knew that would only be normal for Natsu to get upset with what she would have to tell him. He will undoubtedly object to the plan she had come up with during the journey back home because she knew he wouldn't want to rush into something that could never be undone. Hell, even she thought it was crazy.

*When they returned to Magnolia, it didn't take much effort to get Natsu to stay at her apartment without giving an explanation. He was there most of the time anyway, and with the excuse that after such a vigorous training, Lucy wanted to relax alone with her boyfriend made sense. But the conversation she needed to have with him wasn't something one could simply bring up. What was she supposed to say? Over dinner one evening, "_Hey, by the way Natsu, Draco tried to kidnap me so I think you should do that ritual marking thing you didn't want to do."_ _'Su—re, that wouldn't be a great idea!'_

Natsu himself never told her what happened during the event, he might even be surprised that she knew, but Levy had given her some general details. The marking itself was simple, a bite to the wrist, like a physical imprinting upon the dragon's mate and voila, all done. Once imprinted, they were married without the legal formalities. And therein lies the scary part. Was she, were they ready for that level of commitment? After thinking about it, Lucy had decided she was so, now that just left Natsu's decision.

Over the course of a week since they had returned, Lucy had the odd sensation that Draco was somehow watching her. Since Natsu was always around, she knew that he wouldn't come close or Natsu would smell him and yet, those feelings never subsided. _Frankly, it was creeping her out._ Lucy did her best to talk herself out of the worries, surmising that the whole situation triggered those feelings.

One night after dinner, Lucy and Natsu lounged on the couch with a movie, but Lucy couldn't focus on the screen. That afternoon Natsu had pointed out they need to take a mission soon since their funds had run low from the training. It wasn't the mission Lucy was concerned about rather the chances of abduction.

Natsu laughed at the antics of the characters on the screen, turning to Lucy to get her opinion on it. But he notices a glazed over expression as if she was deep in thought, and definitely not watching the screen. He pokes her arm to gain her attention. "Lucy, do you not like this movie?"

"The movie is fine."

Now he shifts to face her better, "then why do you look bored or…" tilting his head, "annoyed?" Lucy fiddles with her fingers in her lap, nervous about something. He places his hands on hers and squeezes, "just tell me what's bothering you."

In a quiet, almost inaudible tone, Lucy mumbles, "first, promise me you won't get upset."

Oh, now he was not only curious but anxious as all the horrible things that could elicit a response like that funnels through his mind. "You… you didn't cheat on me, did you?" Lucy shakes her head. Natsu exhales, that was the worst thing he could think of. "Okay, I promise."

"I've been thinking maybe…" Lucy pauses and takes a long deep breath. "Maybe we should do the marking…." Looking up at him, "now."

He hadn't seen that coming! "H-How do you even know about that? And why would you bring it up now?"

"Levy. And is it really important why?"

Natsu may have been inclined to just drop it, but when she averted her eyes before the second answer, he knew she was holding something back. Lucy wasn't one to hide stuff, at least not about important things. "Luce," he places a hand on her thigh and leans in. "If you know what it is, then you know why I'd want to know. It's not something I'll do unless we're absolutely sure we want…"

"I do," she grabs his hand, "I'm ready for it, but are you?"

"Lucy, I will not mark you unless you tell me what brought this up!"

"Draco tried to kidnap me okay!" she turns away from him, her face brightening from embarrassment, anger, and fear. With her hands covering her face to hide the moisture clouding her eyes, "it happened during the training. And I'm so scared he'll do it again! That's why I want you to mark me! That way he must leave us alone!"

Natsu forces Lucy to look at him and the fury in his eyes sent shudders throughout her body. He was so furious he was beyond snapping. His eyes narrow, "I don't care if he's your spirit I'll fucking kill him if he touches you again!"

"I-It's not just because of that," Lucy's cheeks heat further, "I want you to do it." She reaches out and caresses his cheek, her eyes softening into a smile, "no matter what, I know that I'll never be happy with anyone else Natsu, that's why I came to this decision." Lucy exhales, "but that's only if you agree too."

After a few agonizing seconds, Natsu finally lets out a deep exhale and pulls her into a soft kiss. "Lucy, you're it for me too," cradling her cheeks, he swipes his thumbs against the smooth skin. "It would honor me to take you as my mate." As a few tears trickles down, he wipes them away and seals the vow with another sweet kiss.

He takes her left hand and places a kiss upon her guild mark, then holding it parallel to the floor, Natsu brings it closer to his mouth. "Ready?"

"Ready," Lucy breathes out.

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounds off, and the building vibrates and trembles. The interrupted couple spring from the couch, Natsu running to the window to see what's going on. Was someone attacking Magnolia? He throws the window open, scanning over the area but something strange was going on. None of the other buildings were shaking as badly as the apartment.

A shriek fills the room. Time slows to a crawl as Natsu turns to where Lucy was just standing and sees her tossed over Draco's shoulder. She's screaming for Natsu, screaming at Draco to let her go… and just like that in a flash, they were gone. The building's shaking ceased, and all that remained was the cocky grin the spirit had sported burned into Natsu's memory. "LUCY!" The slayer roars into the empty room, furious that Draco had kidnapped her right from under his nose. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How was he supposed to get to the Celestial world?!

Thinking quickly, Natsu rushes down to his cottage where he knows Happy should be and the pair take off for Sabertooth.

Natsu explains the situation to his friend on the way, talking aloud of his plan to get to the Celestial World, find Draco, beat him to a pulp, and get his girl back. The exceed pushed his aera abilities to its maximum output, flying Natsu to their ally's guild in under an hour. It was late but thankfully Yukino was there and she readily called for one of her spirits. Libra brought Celestial clothing for Natsu and Happy, then whisked them off to the spirit world. Sensing that something serious had happened to their master, all of Lucy's spirits were waiting for Natsu when he arrived.

"What the hell happened?" Leo and Phoenix demand at the same time. As leaders of their respective spirits, they felt an obligation to help save their master.

Natsu's growl is low and deep, "Draco is what happened! That fucking spirit kidnapped Lucy and I'm damn sure he brought her here!"

"Ugh, I knew he was up to something," Phoenix runs a hand over his face. "He's become obsessed with her recently."

"Recently?" Leo chimes in, "I got the sense he's been pining over her since they met. I told her to be careful, but she said she could handle it."

Natsu cuts them both off. "Look, he tried to kidnap her before and now he's succeeded. I don't care about your bickering. We just need to figure out where they are so I can beat the life out of him and get her back!"

Phoenix steps forward, "I believe I know where he might be."

"But I think we should consult with the King first," chimes in Leo.

"You're right," the firebird spirit sighs, "Draco is as powerful as any of us fairies, maybe the King will know a better way to deal with him."

"Look, whatever we do we just need to hurry! So, go get the King!" Natsu steps closer to the two spirits shaking his fist, "Draco already has a head start, and if he succeeds in imprinting on Lucy, there won't be anything we can do to reverse it!" He was beyond caring that these were Lucy's beloved spirits or that he too liked them. This was Lucy they were fighting for and nothing would get in his way of getting her back!

In another part of the vast spirit world, Draco tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and let his senses reach out into its void. He had felt the ripple of an outsider breaching their plane, normally considered a violation, but if it was the slayer, undoubtedly the King would not force him to leave. _'Just great.'_ Draco opens his eyes again, staring at the woman he had bound and gagged on his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep Lucy here for long because even with the Celestial attire, her body could only withstand this world for a short amount of time. Maybe a day or two tops since she had a connection to this world, but still, it was just to give him more time to think.

Just like the last kidnapping attempt, his desire for Lucy had trumped all rational thought, and he'd reacted without hesitation to stop the marking process. If the slayer had been successful, Draco knew that the imprinting would have triggered Lucy's heart to forever belong to Natsu and that he would never have a chance to win it. For that was the secret to all this. Despite being a dragon spirit, because he was no longer of the earthly realm, those marking rituals didn't work for him anymore. It wasn't fair! Draco was similar in many regards, he felt passion as they did, and yet lacked that one component. Oh, he knew the reason, spirits were not meant to intermingle with humans on that level.

'_Well,' he sighs and grins at Lucy, _"looks like the only way to settle this is a fight…"

In another area of the Celestial World, Natsu had been brought before the Celestial King and along with Phoenix and Leo, explained the whole situation.

"I am sorry my friend, I knew that Lucy was here with Draco, but I assumed she was visiting. I did not know he had kidnapped her."

"Well now, you know mustache man. So, are you going to tell me where they are?"

The King leans back with his arms crossed as if in contemplation. "This is a serious matter, to have a spirit kidnap a human, his master no less," scratching his chin, "it has never happened before."

"Just tell me where he is, and I'll make him sorry for taking Lucy!"

"Be patient my young friend, he will not harm her. In this world, Draco cannot be injured, so there is no point in you fighting him."

Natsu crosses his arms and mumbles, "well it would make me feel better."

"I am his creator and therefore I must step in to right this wrong. Draco is keeping her in his lair, Leo, Phoenix, take Natsu to her. Bring Draco back to me and I shall deal with him."

Draco could smell them coming, and not surprisingly, Natsu wasn't alone but both Phoenix and Leo were with him. As leaders and the two most powerful of the spirits, Draco knew that if all three were to come at him at once, he didn't stand much of a chance. But that didn't mean he would give Lucy up without a fight to the death if necessary. As they arrive, he stands in front of Lucy, leering at the trio.

"Stand aside you two," Draco growls at the other spirits under his breath, "this is a fight between Dragons."

As Phoenix moves forward to speak, Leo tries to grab hold of Natsu. But the moment the slayer had seen Lucy gagged and bound like an animal he flipped out. He could smell her tears, hear her heart beating rapidly, and worst of all he could smell the tiniest hints of blood. _Lucy's blood!_

Natsu roars an ungodly bellowing, so deep and guttural it shakes the very core of Leo or Phoenix. They had never seen his transformations before, but Lucy had. His eyes grow serpentine in appearance, his body shifts, scales forming, wings… Fire erupts from his body and the two spirits must jump out of the way for the heat was like a volcano's inferno. Even the Firebird's flames could not reach such temperatures.

Then quicker than a blink, Natsu had flown directly at Draco, scooping the spirit up and power-bombing him into the ground….

Lucy fights at her bindings, knowing this was going to be like Stella all over again. Natsu's END dragon side was going to take over and she had to stop it! Draco may have done something horrible, but if Natsu wasn't stopped they may level this area. She looks towards Leo and Phoenix, screaming through the gag. Those two were so awestruck by the dragon's fighting they had forgotten about her! She bounces in her chair, pulling, still screaming as much as she could in a garbled and muffled manner until finally, Leo sees Lucy and rushes over with Phoenix. They untie her and help her to her feet.

Natsu was relentless. Over and over he went at Draco with everything he had. And the speed at which he was doing it was so fast, the other dragon couldn't keep up or switch into his own dragon form. Lucy, Phoenix, and Leo could barely think straight through the cacophony of sounds. Loud, rumbling roars coupled with bone crushing hits and earth trembling displays. Lucy realizes this was much worse than Stella. She screams at them, screams for Natsu to stop. But he wasn't hearing her. He was too far in the zone of utter rage to see past Draco.

"You guys…. You guys," she grabs Phoenix and Leo's arms, "we need to stop them!"

"But how?!" they ask at the same time.

She shakes her head for frankly, she wasn't really sure. "Just you guys grab Draco the moment you get a chance and let me handle Natsu!"

"Oh no," Leo waves his hands, "in that state Natsu will end up hurting you too!"

Again, she shakes her head, "he won't," though the trembling timber of her voice denoted otherwise. "I can do this, you just need to get Draco away from him and here, quickly!"

Phoenix tries to grab Lucy's arm to stop her, but Leo stops him. "Just believe in her brother, Lucy is stronger than you have yet to see for yourself, trust me. If she says she can do it," he exhales, "she will, now let's do our part."

The moment Natsu stops, Lucy rushes up and grabs him from behind, wrapping her arms around him screaming for him to stop. That second was just enough time for Phoenix and Leo to do the same, each taking hold of one of Draco's arms. They dematerialize in an instant, taking Draco with them.

Natsu roars one last time as Lucy holds on tight, furious that his enemy had been taken away from him. "Natsu stop!" she screams. "I'm here! I'm safe! You can stop now!"

It takes several more minutes for Natsu to finally drop to his knees utterly exhausted. The wings and other transformed areas revert back to normal until all that is left is the normal Natsu. "L-Lucy?" he places a hand over the ones she's wrapped around his waist. "Is it over?"

Lucy sighs and lets her head rest against his back. "I think so."

Leo and Phoenix had transported Draco directly to the King who sighs and immediately snaps his fingers. Spirit chains materialize and immediately restrain him. He roars at the King, wrenching at his fetters, "what is the meaning of this! You should have left us alone!"

"I need not explain anything you shouldn't already know Draco. You kidnapped a human, your master, and one that is very dear to me. How could you not realize that once I found out you would be in trouble!"

"That stupid slayer," Draco sneers under his breath, "this is all his fault!"

"No, it is not, this all falls upon your shoulders. To think, that one of my most powerful of spirits would let their emotions drive them to the point of madness," the King sighs, "my only dilemma is what punishment would fit this crime. Should your fate become what Leo had endured once upon a time? Shall I make you live amongst the humans, unable to return here to be restored where you will wither away in a couple of years? If I did not have to worry about you trying to kidnap Lucy, I would consider it. However, under these circumstances you leave me no other choice but to…"

"Wait!"

Both the King and Draco turn to the voice.

"Please wait!" Lucy yells again. Despite being held back by Natsu and buffered by Leo and Phoenix, she fights to be heard by the King. "Please don't be too hard on him, it's only his nature he is fighting. He didn't hurt me badly, and," she hangs her head, "I blame myself for leading him on in the beginning to make Natsu jealous." Just like she had done for Leo, Lucy's affinity for her spirits was stronger than anything they may have done when she felt their punishment wasn't right. "Please, King there must be a way Draco can control his emotions, isn't there?"

The King's bellowing laughter rocks the group standing before him. "Oh, my friend, you are always the purest of heart. Do you see Draco, even after what you've done to her, your master still wishes to spare you? It is her honor that earned my trust all those years ago." He smiles down at Lucy, "as for your question, yes there is. Please, my friends go home, and the next time you must call upon the Celestial Fairies I promise, Draco will no longer be a problem."

Natsu was skeptical about it all, but the King was right. They were pushing the limits of how long they should stay in this world and it was time to go. He glared at Draco, but the spirit just stood there with his head hung too low for him to look into his eyes. Taking Lucy's hand, "come on. Like the King said we should just go home."

"Yeah," Lucy too glances over at Draco, wishing he would just give her one more look, but the dejected spirit never gave what she hoped for. She squeezes her eyes shut, _'I'm so sorry Draco.'_


End file.
